malazanfandomcom-20200222-history
Bauchelain
|pseudonyms= |race=Human |gender=Male |born= |died= |appearance=tall, pale complexion with grey eyes and a pointed beard |family= |affiliation= |occupation=Necromancer ExplorerMemories of Ice, Dramatis Personae, UK MMPB |rank= |titles= |warren=Aral Gamelon |soletaken=Crow |divers= }} Bauchelain was one half of the necromancer duo known as the Nehemoth. The other half of the duo was Korbal Broach, and Emancipor Reese acted as manservant to both. He was described as a tall, angular man in his forties with a pale complexion, flat grey eyes, a greying, neatly trimmed beard and swept back hair.Blood Follows, Section 5 He wore black exclusively. He was also a Soletaken necromancer, shifting into the form of a crow.The Healthy Dead, Section 8 He evidently had martial experience, as he travelled with a well used hauberk of finely made iron-chain as well as a glistening two-handed sword with a black and onyx pommel.Blood Follows, Section 7The Lees of Laughter's End, Section 12 Additionally, he carried a steel crossbow with magically invested bolts. He professed to be a skilled alchemist and practitioner of dissection and vivisection.Blood Follows, Section 20 His talents also included a facility for languages. He learned to speak Theftian during a three week sea voyage.Blood Follows, Section 12 Bauchelain had the magical talent to foresee a person's death. He claimed Emancipor Reese would have a long life and die laughing.Blood Follows, Section 7 He was a man of wealth, possessing fine clothes, expensive books, and a high salaried manservant. When asked where he came from he said, "A distant land...It's name would, alas, mean nothing to you."Blood Follows, Section 12 In Blood Follows Bauchelain and Korbal Broach travelled on the Mist Rider from Korel to Lamentable Moll. Bauchelain spent his time in the Moll studying the rune covered slate used in the city's famed barrows while Broach engaged in his own interests. Bauchelain hoped to discover a way to harness the rock's natural energies toward "order".Blood Follows, Section 12 While conducting his research, Bauchelain hired Emancipor Reese as a manservant. He also incapacitated Steck Marynd, who was pursuing the duo for unknown reasons.Blood Follows, Section 19 When Broach's excesses received too much attention from both official and supernatural authorities, the necromancers and Reese left the city on the Suncurl.Blood Follows, Section 20 In The Lees of Laughter's End While traveling on the Suncurl Bauchelain reprimanded Reese for his copious use of the drug, Durhang, as a way to cope with Korbal Broach's patchwork homunculus. He took away the drug and warned Reese that as he was employed by a demon conjurer and a necromancer he should expect to see much worse in their employ.The Lees of Laughter's End, Section 6 When Captain Sater came to consult with Bauchelain regarding the lich rampaging in the ship's hold, Reese mistakenly prepared a Bloodwine refreshment for his master. Bauchelain forced Reese from his cabin along with his sword before the wine's effects completely took hold and then proceeded to ravish Captain Sater.The Lees of Laughter's End, Section 11 Once Bauchelain regained his senses he left his cabin in search of his sword to be ready to confront the lich. He found the sword on the deck where Reese had dropped it just in time to confront an enormous god-thing that burst from the ocean.The Lees of Laughter's End, Section 34 Bauchelain's sword skills were no match for the sheer size of the beast which sent him crashing through the deck into the ship's strong room coincidentally in time to rescue Korbal Broach from the Sech'kellyn. Bauchelain killed one of the demonic statues before the rest were taken by the god-thing.The Lees of Laughter's End, Section 41 In Memories of Ice Bauchelain ordered his manservant to bring him the well-respected caravan guard Gruntle. He asked Gruntle to accompany him and Broach into the Jaghut tomb under the site where Raest was held until the Malazan forces freed him. When Gruntle refused, Broach offered to kill the guard, but Bauchelain did not wish it. He also displayed interest in the Moon's Spawn and stated his regret at not being able to observe it closely. As Gruntle was leaving, Bauchelain and his partner descended into the tomb. Bauchelain decided to hire a caravan guard outside Darujhistan after the attack on the city by Malazan infiltrators. This proved to be a difficult task as his eerie manner and choice of companion in Korbal Broach scared off any would-be employees, save the suicidal Buke. While en route to Capustan, his carriage was attacked by undead K'Chain Che'Malle, and he was forced to fight them off. He and Broach bought an estate during the siege and continued their predations. They took an interest in Anaster, but were repelled by powerful magic protecting him. During the siege, the pair defended their mansion using combined forces of undead and demons. Later, they were visited by Quick Ben, who spoke with Bauchelain shortly and warned him about the threat the Crippled God formed. Korbal Broach attempted to kill the Malazan mage, but he was defeated by six warrens being used in precise conjunction, which led to Bauchelain describing him as an "artist" and taking interest in Quick Ben. Bauchelain remarked that such level of casting must have been exhausting and that he would attack the now-weakened wizard unless he revealed his secrets to him. Instead of submitting to the necromancer, Quick Ben attacked him, defeated him with another complex spell and fled. Bauchelain later wondered whether it was his and Korbal's habit to underestimate the power of their enemies. In Orb Sceptre Throne Bauchelain, along with Korbal Broach, was seen in the remnants of the fallen Moon's Spawn Islands. They were seeking the Throne of Night, which was thought to be destroyed. "The one who gave his name as Bauchelain sauntered along last." According to Antsy, "Many of the others cast nervous glances back to the man." Notes and References Category:Aral Gamelon Category:Humans Category:Mages Category:Males Category:Necromancers Category:Soletaken